ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama: The Movie
Plot Prolouge Amazon Rainforest 8000 years ago To tell you this story I must bring you back to a fateful day 8000 years ago. The day the earth changed, and it happened in the place of mysteries. The Amazon Rainforest. No man had ever stepped foot their before….at least not until 1456AD but that's getting off track. Now that day the Amazon Jungle was silent…what's the big deal with that I hear you say. Because sometimes silence can be deadly…a sign of danger yet to come. Birds flew out of the canopies in fear and animals raced to higher ground. They only living thing in that Rainforest that was completely oblivious to the strange silence was the native Amazonian tribe that lived in the depths of that fated Jungle. This tribe lived in a lost and legendary city of Gempaku. Man had heard rumours about it before. But only the brave dared to find it and even then they never made it out alive and the two survivors that had were shunned as liars. But back to the matter at hand. If you were close to the city at this very day you would have seen and heard a young girl humming a tribal nursery rhyme. She looked no older then 8, her beautiful dark brown locks flowed down her back. She wore tradition tribal clothing and beautiful headdress that looked fit for a queen. She entertained herself by throwing a golden ball up into the air. She was too preoccupied to notice anything out of the ordinary. She threw the ball a little higher but instead of catching it, it fell out of her hands and rolled into the shrubs. She didn't go after it since it was outside of the city's boundaries. She simply watched it come to a stop. CRACK!!! The ground from underneath the ball collapsed and the round object fell into the fiery depths below. The young girl gasped in shock. The crack grew bigger and moved towards the girl like a python hunting its prey; she stood there frozen in fear. The crack was travelling fast…it was no doubt she would fall into the fiery hell pit. The little girl braced herself to fall to her death. But was saved at the last second by a shadowy figure. The girl opened her sparkling green eyes in confusion. She was supposed to be dead, she looked up at her savoir, a middle aged man who wore a tribal crown and had eyes similar to the young girl. It was no doubt that he was her father. He pulled the girl out of harm's way and hugged her protectively. (Ok here's the part where they speak in their native tongue so I have to translate into English) "Daughter, are you alright" he said frantically, his daughter only nodded too traumatized to speak. He quickly grabbed her hand and moved her as far away from the crack as possible> he ran towards the kingdom. Unknowing that the deadly crack was already there, it had been aiming for the Kingdom. The once peaceful City of Gempaku had been literally split in two, the giant crevice revealed a giant lake of lava that had come from the giant volcano that loomed over the kingdom. The volcano was also known as the Mountain to the gods, and anything bad linked to it meant the gods were punishing them. The citizens ran for their lives to higher ground, trying not to be swallowed by it. The Guards of the city ushered safe routes for the citizens. "Where is the King?" the lead soldier or general asked another. The other one shrugged. "Vark!!!!" a voice shouted, the general looked in its direction. The king was running towards them with his daughter intact. "Go, get to higher ground" Vark demanded. "But what about the king?" one of the soldiers replied. "I'll help them….Go!!" The rest of the army obeyed a followed the escaping crowd. "Sire!" Vark called to the middle aged man. "I fear the time has come Vark" The king responded looking at the angry volcano. "The Gods are angry at us" "Now is not the Time Kaa you need to get to someplace safe." Vark ordered the king. He raced off with the King and Princess behind him. The crack spread around the like a spiders web, making it almost impossible to escape. Vark jumped the crack with ease and so did Kaa with his daughter in his back. But as he set his daughter back on the ground the crack swallowed her. The little princess let out a scream in terror and grabbed on to a crumbling rock ledge. "Papa!" she squealed as the part of it gave way, Kaa frantically held on to the edge of the crevice and lean over to grab his daughter hand. she shakily took it and let out a relieved sigh as he pulled her up. Are you alright" he asked her, wiping away her tears. He was about to lift her out of the hellhole, until he stumbled and fell over the ledge himself. He quickly grabbed his daughter and threw her over it. It didn't take long for the princess to register where she was…and what her father had done. She ran to where he had fallen. There was no sight of her father….he had fallen into the fiery depths below. "Father!" she screamed, her eyes welled up with new tears. "FATHER!!!" Her cries were interrupted my two giant pillars emerging from the lava. The citizens gasped. One of them was empty but the other held a golden monkey idol. On its head was a stunning pink gem. The pillars stopped and the murmurs from the citizens fell silent. The idol's eyes began to glow from the gem it let out a beam of light that surrounded the city. Another ray of light landed on the young princess and lifted her up into the air. The princess struggled but it was no avail. The idol floated towards her its deep pink glowing eyes facing her. The gem of the idol detached itself and moved towards her it placed itself on her headdress. She winced as the light from the idol intensified. She felt herself floating back towards the ground. She opened her eyes to see the pillars with the idol on one sink back into the ground and the crack close up. The citizen moved back to the city and stared at the girl in shock. She stood up and looked at the normal looking kingdom that had no evidence that a natural disaster had passed through. She looked over at the crowd, the quickly bowed before her. "All hail the princess" they chanted. The girl looked at them in confusion "And there you have it." An auburn haired female said, clicking pause on her remote control, that made the movie on the screen froze. She pressed another button on the remote that made the lights turn back of, revealing a middle-aged man with black hair and a bored expression on his face. "What can you tell me about this movie Chris?" she asked. The young male, who was none other than actor/TV show host Chris Mclean blinked lazily, he hadn't really registered the age old movie about a lost city in the Amazon that had been around when he was a boy. "Hmm?" he replied "Chris was you even paying attention?" The woman groaned. This woman was no ordinary woman; she was Margret "Maggie" Smith, the youngest producer ever at the age of 25. And one of the most powerful producers of Fresh TV, anything she said, went. If she wanted a coffee from Italy, she would get a coffee from Italy. If she wanted to go to Sweden in ten minutes time, her assistants would book her a flight ASAP. And anything she wanted from the show TDI or Total Drama Island. She would get it. "Chill Mags" Chris chuckled flashing her an award winning smile, that would have made many girls swoon. "I've seen this movie before, majorly awesome in action I might add." "Then tell me Chris, what does this movie have in it?" She asked sitting down at her desk, pressing a button on her remote that ordered a drink "Uh, great actors?" "Other than that." "Multiple Awards?" "Keep trying" "Sex Scenes?" "Chris!!" "Kidding, Kidding." Chris said putting his hands up in defence. "I meant along genre lines." Maggie sighed, massaging her temple; she had worked with Chris for awhile now and knew it was like talking to an eggplant sometimes. "It said on the DVD it was Action and Adventure." Chris said look at the disc cover. "Exactly." "And your point being?" "I have heard from a higher source. " Maggie began; Chris braced himself for the news. Whenever Maggie mentioned people higher than her it was bound to be bad news…or at least for him anyway. "That the ratings for Total Drama Action have lowered in the past three months." "What do you mean lowered? The ratings have been through the roof, haven't you watched the show?" Chris retorted. "I have and so have the higher producers" Maggie stated. "According to a critic site on the internet on the internet. A group have said "the show lacks a decent plot, and needs to improve in the areas of Action and Drama, overall a poor season and I hope Chris Mclean should feel ashamed of himself for hosting an insult to reality TV." "What!!" Chris shouted marching over to Maggie's desk and grabbing the paper that she was reading off. "There's got to be some mistake, these idiots must have lost some brain cells or something, because this season rocked." "Not according to them" Maggie snapped, snatching the paper back. "It has upset the Higher Producers alot; they demand you make another season with more Drama and Action." "Uh Mags, The show is called Total DRAMA ACTION meaning it had Drama and Action and I can't make another season, it takes time and money and contestants…and if you haven't noticed im pretty sure the ones we got are going to kill me in my sleep if I announce another season to the show!" Chris argued. "Then make another TV special, they don't take long, all I know is if you don't have another episode of the show in two weeks that is matching the expected criteria. I have no choice but to axe the show and fire you" Chris flinched at the word fire. If he was fired he wouldn't have his nice million dollar beach house, and his red sports car or Hollywood practically begging at his feet for him to be in a movie. "Come on Mags, Maggie, M-dog. You can do something about this. What happened to Maggie "Loophole" Smith from high school, the girl who could find a loophole in anything?" Chris said, flashing Maggie a flirtatious grin. "She grew up Chris" Maggie stuttered, her voice suddenly taking a sad tone, she and Chris had been close friends in school, she hated the fact that their jobs were tearing that once friendship apart. "And it's time you did too." She quickly turned away, so that the tears that were tugging at her eyes would not be seen. "You have two weeks Chris, two weeks to round up your 16 contestants and film a TV Special. I really don't want to axe the show so don't make me think otherwise." "But what am I suppose to do about a challenge." Chris complained, his whines were soon stopped when he saw the DVD cover. His famous smirk appeared to his face….he had an idea. He raced out of Maggie's office to make plans. He whipped out his Blackberry and called his trusty sidekick Chef Hatchet. "Chef Dude, Gather up the contestants… we have a TV special to make" Characters Chris McLean- The main character of the movie. He was forced into making this feature film or else he would have to be fried. He decided to do a film anyways. Beth- The Wannabe Bridgette- The Surfer Chick. Courtney- The Bossy Rep DJ- The Brick House Duncan- The Criminal Geoff- The party guy Gwen- Grumpy Loner Harold- Guy with Skills Heather- The Queen Bee Izzy- The Psycho Hose Beast Justin- Everyone's Favorite Eye Candy LeShawna- Soul Sister Lindsay- Beautiful Dumb Blond Noah- The Cynical Brainiac Owen- Farticious Trent- Everyone's Favorite Dude. Voices Adam Reid as Justin Brian Froud as Harold Carter Hayden as Noah Christian Potenza as Chris McLean Clé Bennett as DJ and Chef Hatchet Dan Petronijevic as Geoff Drew Nelson as Duncan Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney Katie Crown as Izzy Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen Novie Edwards as LeShawna Rachel Wilson as Heather Sarah Gadon as Beth Scott McCord as Owen and Trent Stephanie Anne Mills as Lindsay Theatrical Release and Film Distribution This film was set to have a 2009 release according to the posters. For film distribution rights on who owned the film, see Total Drama: The Movie Company Credits. The film had its official release on Friday, June 10, 2011 for the 2011 Summer Season. Home Video Releases see Total Drama: The Movie (video) Soundtrack Aside from two songs, "Evil is his One and Only Name" (Played at the beginning when the 1999 Warner Bros Pictures logo played) and "Total Drama Island Theme Song" (Main Titles), the film doesn't have anymore songs. The end credits play the reprise of "Evil is his One and Only Name", and plays a musical score that lasts throughout the credits, the dedication, and the logos. Gallery Category:Movies